


getting over you (i promise it's the truth)

by yuhlou



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: F/M, Regret, Unrequited Love, key word tried, post Blood Moon Ball, when i try to be angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 11:45:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6237322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuhlou/pseuds/yuhlou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom might be a jerk but he isn't to her, or at least, he tries not to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	getting over you (i promise it's the truth)

**1**

**  
**

            What he says; “You clean up good.”

            He really means that she's beautiful, she's perfect, she's still his light. He doesn't say those set of words and he thinks that's why she has that look on her face. “Uh, thanks? You too.”

            Tom should've known that from there the night was only going to get so much worse. She doesn't want the gift he got for her. She doesn't want to be drenched in unicorn blood. It's a miracle that he's keeping himself in check. The whole thing was for her. For his Starship.

            So when her friend, Marco, comes in and steals his last chance with Star he figured he could get angry just this once. A little slip for the entire evening. He's going to make this Marco guy pay. Then, the next thing he knows it's cold and Brian's thawing him from ice. The ballroom is empty and Star's gone. Maybe for good.

                                                                                                             

            “Did she leave with Marco?” Brian nods. The rest of the ice melts no problem because he's practically burning with rage.

            “She won't like you if you storm up there.”

            The flames slightly diminish and the life coach is amazed how much this princess has an effect on him. “Listen, you still have a chance with her.”

            “I do?”

            “This whole night the only hitch was your anger and that guy.” Maybe not the only hitch but Brian doesn't want to risk it.

            “So . . . what?”

            “So the next time you guys meet just be yourself. Call her beautiful, stuff like that. You were fine when you asked her to the dance.”

            “I was?”

            “Yeah.”

            “Okay.” Okay. He'll try again. And again and again. He knows her faith is sealed with someone else now but this will drive him insane if he's doesn't completely obliterate all the _what ifs_. Maybe he can get some sort of closure out of this new pathetic cause Star's roped him into. If he doesn't, there was nothing to lose anyway.

            He was already damned. So, try he will. _Try he will_.

**2**

             The next time they see each other was an accident. Star's calling him through her mirror and the second Tom answers he automatically knows that this wasn't her intention. Pretty much like last time she had meant to call her mother. _He'll take what measly scraps he can get_. There was no other way he could do this. The words come out rushed when she opens her mouth (to most likely end the call) which cut off the approach he was going for. “Wait, Star! I'm sorry.”

            He doesn't know if he sounds sincere but the words sound so pathetically _desperate_ , even to his own ears. She looks shocked. He tugs at the spiked chocker on his neck. “Listen, about the ball. I was being stupid again. And petty. Maybe a teensy-weensy bit jealous. I didn't mean for that to happen. I just— ” The words are at the top of his tongue: _wanted to have one good night, an evening together that didn't end up in disaster_. “ —wanted to spend time with you and hang out. Like old times.”

            He anxiously waits for some sort of reply. It takes her a few beats. “It's okay. I get it and I forgive you. Just don't try it again next time, 'kay?” He doesn't notice he's nodding so vigorously until Star says she has to go.

            _It's okay. It's okay_.

**3**

 

            They don't meet for awhile and Brian told him that this was a good thing. Distance, at least in Tom's case, is a good thing. He needs to get over this. Over _her_. So the obvious reasoning to that was to be the one calling her this time. He would've just gone back to her new place and tell her in person. Brian had told him the gesture was a bit much. “You need to take a step back.” He doesn't want to take a step back. Every moment he's away is another step for Marco. And he will not be bested by some mortal.

            He steps back anyway. “Star Butterfly.” He commands his mirror. It feels like a whole eternity before she picks up. He's hit with the sound of her laugh and clenches his fist when he hears a chorus of voices in the background. “Hey Tom!” She says it in a sing song voice and it leaves him blubbering.

            “H - hey! I was wondering if you wanted to go bowling Friday. You know to make up for my behavior last time we were together.”

            She looks hesitant and drags out a reply. Her stalling must've went on for a few minutes that a pair of brown eyes sneak a peak at their conversation. It was Marco most likely checking up on her. “. . . what's going on?” And suddenly he's standing right next to Star.

            Said princess' attention was now focused on the guy next to her. “Well, Tom is inviting me to go bowling with him Friday night.”

            There was no use of hoping for a yes now but this guy surprises him. An understanding passes between the two friends (maybe they were already something more) and at the back of his mind he knows he envies this mortal. He won't take the time to give the thought a chance to invade his mind though. “Go for it.” Marco says. Maybe he doesn't completely hate this guy.

            “Sure! Let's do it.” The smile Tom elicits shows off all his teeth. It was a terrifying sight if you weren't used to it (see: Marco) but she loved it.

**4**

 

            She came in a bright flash that went with using inter-dimensional scissors. He'd practiced this time. No bunny but Brian was some distance away ready with a sleep enchantment if he lost his cool again. He saw her take it all in. There was a reason he chose this place. They had met here. Well, by the entrance.

            From the moment they met he had been drawn in. She had shades and her hair was in curls back then. “Is . . . this okay?”

            Star looked over to him now. Maybe she was thinking about the same thing too. “I couldn't have picked a nicer place.”

            He thinks maybe they'll be alright because he's accepted they were never meant for each other. He'll settle for friends. “Great! Order whatever you want. My treat.”

            “Thanks Tom.” It's not the set of words he wants to hear but he'll settle for this. _He'll take what measly scraps he can get_. And if it meant getting hurt then it's okay. He will learn to move forward.

            “Anything for my Starship.” He gives her a good natured wink to hide the fact that he really _really_ means it.

**0**

 

            Tom gets off his ride and heads for the entrance. He doesn't really remember how he managed to get this far without leaving any scorch marks on the pavement. When he looks back it seems he didn't manage. He trudges forward. “Hey pretty boy.” He turns to his left and sees two figures (well one at least) leaning against the wall. A pony head and a blonde. To his horror though it's the floating head that speaks again.

            “Yeah I'm talkin' to you.” He should just head inside but, he doesn't. Instead he goes _towards_ them.

            He gives a smirk that's directed towards the girl in the leather jacket. “Hey.” For her sake he holds out his hand to the pony head. It takes willpower to shake her nose with a straight face. “Care to give me names that would match these beautiful faces?”

            “Princess Pony Head and my BFF Princess Star Butterfly.”

            “Just call me Star.”

            Pony Head floated closer to him. “What about you handsome? What's your name?”

            “Tom,” he thinks he'll stick to these two for the rest of the afternoon. It might be fun, “may I escort you ladies inside?”

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like Tom's character was seriously mellowed down but at the same time this is how I think he would act / think around Star (or maybe this is all in my head). I did no further research except in checking if Princess Pony Head's name was in fact Princess Pony Head and the events of the Blood Moon Ball are kinda hazy so the words at the beginning were probably wrong. Please comment because I'm a sucker for comments. :)


End file.
